Lynda Hull
Lynda Hull (December 5, 1954 - March 29, 1994) was an American poet. Life Hull was born and grew up in Newark, New Jersey. At the age of 16 she won a scholarship to Princeton University, but ran away from home. During the next 10 years she struggled with addiction on and off, living in many places including various Chinatowns following a marriage to an immigrant from Shanghai.Collected Poems By Lynda Hull, pp 227 – 229 In the early 1980s Hull started studying at the University of Arkansas at Little Rock and earned a B.A., follwed by an M.A. from Johns Hopkins University. She also reconnected with her family during this time and met the poet David Wojahn, whom she married in 1984.The Academy of American Poets Biographical Entry She taught English at Indiana University, De Paul University, and in the MFA in Writing program at Vermont College of Fine Arts. She served as a poetry editor for the literary journal Crazyhorse (magazine).[http://crazyhorse.cofc.edu/ College of Charleston: Crazyhorse > Fiction and Poetry Prize Descriptions] Her poems were published widely in literary journals and magazines including The New Yorker,[http://www.newyorker.com/archive/1985/04/01/1985_04_01_044_TNY_CARDS_000340951 The New Yorker Archives > Jackson Hotel by Lynda Hull > April 1, 1985] AGNI,[http://www.bu.edu/agni/poetry/print/2002/56-hull.html AGNI Online > Visiting Hour > By Lynda Hull] Colorado Review, Kenyon Review, Iowa Review, Ploughshares,''http://www.pshares.org/authors/author-detail.cfm?authorID=734 and ''Poetry.[http://www.poetryfoundation.org/archive/poem.html?id=25663 Poetry Foundation > Chinese New Year > By Lynda Hull] She had published 2 collections of poetry when she died in a car accident in 1994. A 3rd, The Only World (Harper Perennial, 1995), was published posthumously by her husband, poet David Wojahn. Collected Poems By Lynda Hull (Graywolf Press), was published in 2006. Writing In his review of her Collected Poems, Craig Morgan Teicher described Hull's poetry as, "lush, intensely lyrical evocations of the underbelly of American urban life, driven by a sense of inevitable loss and degradation but also by a powerful attachment to momentary beauty."[http://www.believermag.com/issues/200703/?read=review_hull The Believer > March 2007 > Craig Morgan Teicher: A Review of Collected Poems By Lynda Hull] In a 2008 interview with Gulf Coast, David Wojahn said of her study and work, "She steeped herself in the Romantics, especially Keats and Shelley, and she knew Hart Crane almost by heart. I’m still in awe of that acuity, and of how she used it to do honor to a broken world, post-apocalyptic, filled with ruins and ruined lives. And she gave such dignity to that landscape and those lives. She really did have an incredible lyric gift, one that no other poet of my generation possessed."[http://www.gulfcoastmag.org/index.php?n=2&s=934 Gulf Coast: A Journal of Literature and Fine Arts > How Do You Bottle the Lightning? Anna Journey sits down with David Wojahn] Poet David St. John wrote that “Of all the poets of my generation, Lynda Hull remains the most heartbreaking, merciful, and consoling.”[http://www.amazon.com/dp/0060951125 Amazon.com > The Only World > Lynda Hull] Recognition Hull was the recipient of fellowships from the National Endowment for the Arts and the Illinois Arts Council, and received four Pushcart Prizes.[http://www.blackbird.vcu.edu/v7n1/poetry/hull_l/index.htm Blackbird: Online Journal of Literature and the Arts > Archive: Lynda Hull Bio] Her posthumous collection, The Only World, was a finalist for the 1994 National Book Critics Circle Award.LibraryThing: Common Knowledge › Book awards › National Book Critics Circle Award finalist Crazyhorse ''magazine, where Hull worked as poetry editor, offers an annual award in her honor, the Lynda Hull Memorial Poetry Prize.[http://crazyhorse.cofc.edu/ College of Charleston: ''Crazyhorse > Fiction and Poetry Prize Descriptions] Awards * 1991 - Carl Sandburg Award for Star Ledger * 1990 - Edwin Ford Piper Award for Star Ledger * 1989 - NEA Literature Fellowship in PoetryNEA Literature Fellowships: Creative Writing Fellows * 1986 Juniper Prize for Ghost Money Publications Poetry * Ghost Money. Amherst, MA: University of Massachusetts Press, 1986. * Star Ledger: Poems. Iowa City, IA: University of Iowa Press, 1991. * The Only World: Poems. Harper Perennial, 1995. * Collected Poems (edited by Mark Doty & David Wojahn). Saint Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 2006. Anthologized * New American Poets of the 90's. David R. Godine, 1991.[http://www.amazon.com/dp/0879239077 Amazon.com > New American Poets of the 90's] * Best American Poetry 1992 (edited by Charles Simic and David Lehman). New York: Simon & Schuster, 1992.[http://www.bestamericanpoetry.com/archive/?id=5 Best American Poetry 1992 > Guest Editor, Charles Simic] *''The Pushcart book of poetry : the best poems from three decades of the Pushcart Prize'' (edited by Joan Murray). Wainscott, NY: Pushcart Press, 2006. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Lynda Hull, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 3, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"River into Seas" at Poem of the Week *"Visiting Hour" at AGNI *Lynda Hull profile & poem at the Academy of American Poets. *Lynda Hull 1954-1994 at the Poetry Foundation. ;Audio / video * [http://www.blackbird.vcu.edu/v7n1/nonfiction/hull_l/remembered.htm Blackbird's "Lynda Hull Remembered" Essays and audio on Hull] by David Wojahn, Elizabeth Alexander, Mark Doty, David Jauss, Brenda Shaughnessy, and Susan Aizenberg. Two previously unpublished poems, and video of Hull reading "The Window." ;Books *Lynda Hull at Amazon.com ;About *Lynda Hull at Graywolf Press *"'Corruscating Glamour': Lynda Hull and the movies,"Essay by Laurence Goldstein, from Iowa Review. *[https://www.pshares.org/issues/fall-1995/rev-only-world-lynda-hull Review of The Only World], Ploughshares, 1995 Category:1954 births Category:1994 deaths Category:American poets Category:Road accident deaths in Massachusetts Category:People from New Jersey Category:Writers from New Jersey Category:University of Arkansas alumni Category:Johns Hopkins University alumni Category:American academics Category:National Endowment for the Arts Fellows Category:The New Yorker people Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:American women writers